


Exceptional Cool

by queenfanfiction



Series: nothing so rare or precious [2]
Category: Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: Multi, prompt!fic, rare!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson is always exceptionally cool and composed. Well, almost always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceptional Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TSP's Discussion Thread, for their prompt table. I was prompted by Bibliothekara to write #54: exceptional cool. Original post [here](http://thosestoriesplus.dreamwidth.org/61413.html?thread=2513637#cmt2513637).

Anderson's composure is superhuman at times (always so calm, no matter the occasion, and always so professional); so whenever he ends up sandwiched between Rachel and Richard, his breath hitching on their names as he whimpers on the edge of release and just before he screams out his orgasm, Rachel can never help but think _well, I guess it's always the quiet ones._


End file.
